Talk:Hobbe
Hobbe Appearance Is it just me or do the Hobbes in Fable II look a lot like the Mangalores from The Fifth Element movie? Could this be a possible reference? Fable Hero 10:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Hobbes are shorter and fatter. Only their faces look similar. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Is the cockney accent an indisputable fact? On the occasions in which I've heard a hobbe speak, they're unintelligible to me. --Vaile 03:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have also noted that they seem to be skinnier in the first game then they are in the second and third, I have to see if they are skinnier in two than three though but I would assume so.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 02:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Fable 2 Kamikaze Hobbes If you shoot them with a crossbow it also disarms the bomb Is This Real?? ﻿Whenever I fight wizard type hobbes, they do the Raise dead spell and hollow hobbes come. Is it just me or does it happen with other people? It's like summoning hollow men, except they're hobbes. JerryWiffleWaffle 20:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's meant to happen, it would be a weird glitch to combine two different character models successfully, miraculous even, but it is meant to happen. Agow95 21:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Should it be added to the Hobbe page? I mean, they are a type of hobbe, but they're not on there.. :/ JerryWiffleWaffle 23:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry if this was already mentioned in the artilce but isnt hobbe shory for hobilic-cow. that's what oneo of the villagers in fable 2 said. Talking Hobbes? Do hobbes truly speak in Fable II, or in any of the games? I've never known them to speak (intelligibly, anyway). Can anyone kindly confirm? TheIndifferentist 00:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The talking comes from the book from the first game, about Moxly or something. Other then in that book, Hobbes never speak intelligibly--Alpha Lycos 02:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Aye, "The Tale of Maxley." It was the bit about them speaking in high, harsh voices with thick Cockney accents that concerned me. I'll remove that part for now. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 06:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) All I ever hear from Hobbes is "Ayayaya" or something like that.--Alpha Lycos 07:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) While in my recent Fable Marathon playthroughs, I realized something. That part we discussed could have come from the part when you first enter the Hobbe Cave. Once you get to a certain point, a loud "Father" can be heard being cried out in a taunting voice. Then the guy runs off, and finds his son has become a hobbe. Its possible people took that as a sign they can talk.--Alpha Lycos 03:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) In Fable III, a Hobbe sounded like it was saying something like "Got you" then it started Laughing. (With the 'Got you' its not 'Got ya' it was you not a ya)--TayMan001 (talk) 21:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC)